


Conversations in Cars

by bristow



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winnie, I need the specs for the chem lab," Spike asked, almost as soon as Greg had stopped talking. Winnie sighed quietly. So much for her hopes of a quiet afternoon. "If, it's not too much trouble." She could hear the hesitation in Spike's voice and couldn't help but smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in Cars

**Author's Note:**

> → Episode tag | 'Eyes In' {Season 5}  
> → Written for prompt | 'Scene' {LJ Prompt System}

The calls had been coming in left, right and center. Reports of shots fired, abductions, break-ins, cats up trees (that one Winnie had politely ignored.) Now it was finally quiet and Winnie leaned back in her chair, sighing and rubbing the back of her stiff neck. At only a little after mid-day, the rest of this Friday was going to be a nightmare. But still a girl could hope for a quiet, stress-free Friday afternoon couldn't she?

"Winnie, we need the floor plans for the warehouse." Winnie snapped up and shook her head.

"On it, boss," A few types, "Sending it through now."

"Thanks, Winnie."

"Winnie, I need the specs for the chem lab," Spike asked, almost as soon as Greg had stopped talking. Winnie sighed quietly. So much for her hopes of a quiet afternoon. "If, it's not too much trouble." She could hear the hesitation in Spike's voice and couldn't help but smile.

"On it, Spike."

"Thanks Winnie." Winnie focused on her typing until,

"So?" Leah, Spike's car-mate asked.

"Yeah, so?" Spike replied. They'd forgotten to turn off their mikes again. Winnie raised her finger to touch her mike but something about their conversation made her pause. Just a few seconds...

"What did she say last night?" Leah asked after a pause. Spike laughed.

"Leah, Leah, didn't your mother ever teach you that spying was rude?"

"She did and then I became a cop, just to spite her." Spike laughed again.

"Well?" Winnie strained to hear Spike's reply. This wasn't meant for her, what was she doing? She was there last night after all, when Spike had asked her out. She'd almost killed herself, as she watched Spike walk away. Perfect guy? Why'd you call him that? And to his face! But he was, and she knew it. Just one more second…

"Well…" Spike finally replied, "She said no."

"No as in 'not tonight' or…"

"Ah, no, you know as in," Spike paused and Winnie leaned closer as if that would somehow make Spike finish his sentence quicker, "No. She said she doesn't date cops. As a rule."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"That's it?" Leah asked. Winnie heard Spike mutter something and tell Leah to turn left.

"That's it. As a rule she doesn't date cops."

"I don't see you crying."

"Ah, no." Spike paused, "What? You think Spike Scarlatti, SRU bomb expert would give up that easy? Never!" Leah laughed and Winnie couldn't help but smile.

"Specs through now, Spike." She said into her mike, still smiling as she typed.

"Thanks Winnie." He replied. The mikes went dead then, as Spike and Leah reached their destination. Several more calls came in and Winnie was kept busy all afternoon. But every time she heard Spike's voice, she couldn't help but smile. He better not give up.


End file.
